Como Entender A Tu Perro
by dafguerrero
Summary: Heero soportara el simple hecho que Relena le preste mas atención al perro que a el.


**Hola a todo mi público de Gundam Wing me da una alegría enorme volverlos a ver en este enero después de tanto tiempo, el no poder dedicarles una historia corta a ustedes. Hoy en esta ocasión les traigo un One Shot corto con relación a la pareja que tantos adoran. A pesar de que cierto personaje no es de mi agrado quería traerles este One Shot para que lo disfruten mientras Odiseas Del Corazón está en proceso de escritura. Para adelantarles algo de esa historia ya voy por 7 paginas mi meta es llega pronto la otra semana el poder actualizarse esa historia. **

**Además de que me estoy atrasando bastante debido a las investigaciones que estoy haciendo además, de las lecturas de las mangas para extraer información de ahí para la que sepan más acerca de la misma trama con informaciones que ustedes no sabían. Bueno no los aburro más disfruten ;) prontamente regresare con otra historia. También quiero aprovechar para comentar que estoy pensando este año escribir otra historia de Wing pero este girara más entorno a la serie con respecto a los gaidens de los pilotos de los gundams. Parea conocer un poco más las historias de ellos, si les dijera que cuando leí los gaidens algunos me hicieron sentir empatía por ellos otros simplemente comprendí más el porqué de su actitud, tan evasivas a la sociedad. **

**Como Comprender A Tu Mascota Y No Morir En El Intento**

**Prologo**

**Residencia Yuy-Peacecreaft. Lunes 23 De Marzo Del Año 200. After Colony. Sala De Estar. **

— ¿Quién es el perrito más adorable de todos? —se escuchó una dulce voz que resonaba en toda la sala de estar que en cierta medida molestaba un poco a un joven que se encontraba sentado en la sala principal tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo. A sus cortos 20 años de edad. Heero detestaba el simple hecho que la nueva adquirida mascota de Relena le quitara la atención que siempre fue para él. De la joven política. —Oh pero si eres tu mi pequeño Pucky. —se rio melodiosamente la joven.

—Relena por el amor de dios, si sigues consintiendo al perro de esa manera…se tomara muchas libertades que no se debe. —se quejó Heero con una calma que a veces le hacía preguntarse a la joven danesa. Si realmente en su interior él estaba molesto, o simplemente estaba irritado. —Oh por el amor de dios Heero, no creo que Pucky se comporte mal es un perrito adorable. Además es un cachorro de un mes se merece que le demos cariño para eso lo trajimos a la casa ¿No? Para darle una familia. —insistió la joven de cabellera castaña claro con reflejos rubios.

—Pero aun así, me desagrada que ese cachorro se me suba por las mañanas como si tuviera el derecho de morder mis almohadas. — y Heero dejo lo que estaba haciendo para enfocar su atención en la joven que lo observo con curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar soltar una dulce risita al sentir una pequeña tonalidad de celos en su amado esposo. —Heero ¿Estas celoso de Pucky? —pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sentir celos de un perro me parece ridículo, Relena si es un animal su única función en esta casa es hacernos compañía. Le hayo ilógico que yo pueda sentir celos por un animal—le contesto de una manera cortante a la joven. Que alzo una cena pero pestañeo a la deducción de Heero. Sin embargo la joven solo logro decir—Con esa respuesta tan lógica que son tan propias de tu personalidad, me has dado entender que estas celoso de Pucky. Heero sabes que siempre tienes toda mi atención, para compensártelo que tal si mañana salimos los dos completamente solos y dejamos a Pucky con su niñera. —le sugirió la joven, lo que provoco que Heero dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención a la joven.

—No sería una mala idea que saliéramos los dos solos mañana, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos pues nuestros trabajos últimamente nos están absorbiendo muchísimo que no nos da tiempo para salir. —comento Heero que cerro su laptop la coloco sobre la mesa para enfocar su mirada, a la azulosa de Relena. — ¿Niñera? —Pronuncio Heero —Hasta niñera tiene Pucky esto no puede ser Relena, deja de tratar a ese perro como si fuera un bebe puesto que no lo es. Es un animal no creo que requiera de una niñera. —se quejó Heero.

—Pues yo no pienso igual Pucky es solo un cachorro de un mes, no me agrada para nada que se quede solo por esa razón le contrate una niñera. Para cuando salgamos no tengamos que preocuparnos que se sienta solito. —hablo la joven política parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada. Con un bello cachorro ejemplar de un Setter Irlandés de pelaje rojizo tirando a chocolate. El cachorro llevaba puesto un collar negro con una placa dorada. Su pijama de avioncito puesto. —Además este pequeño cachorro, que tengo en mis brazos puede ser un buen método para practicar para nuestros hijos, Heero no le veo ¿Cuál es el inconveniente que tienes con la niñera? —declaro Relena con una ternura en su voz lo que provoco que Heero la mirara con desdén.

—Jum—lo que respondió Heero.

—Tomare eso como un no, bueno Pucky ya es hora que te acuestes a dormir ya es tarde para ti. Te veo en la recamara Heero—sonrió Relena con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro se retiró con el cachorro en dirección a la recamara de Pucky.

—Este bien haz lo que te plazca Relena. Yo me iré a dormir a la recamara de huésped no tolerare una noche más con Pucky en la cama. —se quejó Heero levantándose para caminar en dirección contraria, pues se iría a la recamara a descansar. Mañana le esperaba un día bastante tranquilo. Con su esposa.

…

—Vaya se durmió apenas que le puse su música, espero que esta vez no aullé para que lo saquen de su cuna porque anoche que enserio no tuvo mucha consideración con nosotros. —hablo mientras salía del baño con su camisón de seda puesto en dirección a la cama donde estaba acostado Heero, en su lado de la cama con la mirada perdida a la pared. —Eso es porque tú le has dado pie para que actué así Relena, no puedo creer que cada vez que él se pone a aullar en la noche como un bebe caprichoso. Tú lo escuches para luego te levantes lo busques en su recamara…para luego sacarlo de su cuna y traerlo acá con nosotros. Para que duerma aquí. Gracias a esa acción tuya no he tenido una buen noche de dormir—al terminar de hablar enfoco su mirada a la joven, que lo observo con desdén entonces se viro dándole la espalda a su esposa, dándole a entender que estaba haciendo mal con el perro.

—Sin embargo que yo sepa a cierta persona que tengo aquí, no le agrada en absoluto la idea de pararse a media noche…para atender las necesidades de su hijo. El perrito no es solamente de mi pertenencia también es tuyo Heero debes atenderlo te guste o no, es más…si el comienza a chillar tu serás el que lo atenderás ¿Me entendiste? —le reprendió Relena que simplemente se acostó a su lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Heero. Él se fastidio.

Pensó que tal vez hoy sería una noche muy larga y muy poco placentera para su sueño, ya que a él le tocaría atender a la mascota. Un asunto que siempre le concernía a Relena. Pero ahora él le tocaba atenderlo por más que no le gustara la idea. Apago la luz de la lámpara de noche que tenía en su mesa de noche a lado de su lado de la cama, se acomodó en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño esperando que el perro no se parara.

…

En la recamara de la mascota de la casa las cosas eran poco diferentes a lo que Heero pensaba, el cachorro de Setter Irlandés. Que buscaba de cualquier manera muy desesperada el poder salir de su lúgubre encierro en esa gran pero cómoda cuna. Que su mama lo había colocado antes de irse a dormir. El perrito detestaba estar acostado en su cama solo sin la supervisión de alguien. El cachorro hico lo que mejor sabía hacer. Aullar.

Molestando a todos los presentes en la mansión por su constante ruido molestoso y sus quejidos, con ese aullido. Que provoco que la servidumbre que dormía en la segunda planta de la gran mansión se comenzara a quejar por los constantes quejidos del cachorro por el simple hecho de llamar la atención de la señora de la casa. Deseando que los sacara de su cuna. Pero para el contento del cachorrito se escuchó unos pasos que provenían cerca de la puerta de su recamara.

Lo que alegro muchísimo a Pucky que comenzó a menear la colita muy feliz, al saber que su mamá había escuchado sus quejidos vendría a buscarlo para llevarlo con ella a su recamara para que durmiera con ellos. Especialmente con su papá. Escucho la puerta abrirse…unos pasos que se dirigían a la cuna. El perrito comenzó a chillar feliz para encontrarse a un malhumorado Heero que lo observaba con deseos de aniquilarlo. Pucky se sintió intimidado por las miradas de su papá que comenzó a retroceder.

—Podrías…bajarle a tus chillidos no puede ser de verdad Relena te tiene bien malcriado hasta el punto que no puedes dormir solo. No pienso sacarte de esa cuna dormirás solo. O tendrás problemas en la mañana—le amenazo Heero al cachorro que al ver la mirada tan frívola de su papá prefirió quedarse quieto. Pero de pronto se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Relena—Heero no amenazas a Pucky, por el amor de dios es un cachorro. Ya mi bebito adorado no le hagas caso a tu papá solo está enojado el no quiso decirte eso de maldad. —le dijo con dulzura pero dedicándole una mirada asesina a Heero, que se fastidio un más el saber que Relena le dedicaba más atención a ese ridículo cachorro.

…

Una hora más tarde en la recamara de los dos. Ambos descansaban en su gran cama con Pucky alrededor de las piernas de los dos con una pequeña parte de las gruesas sabanas encima de su pequeño cuerpo. Por su parte Heero se volteo al lado de la cama de su esposa se acurruco en su espalda abrazando todo su cuerpo haciendo que esta se acomodara más en su lado para permitirle a su esposo estar con ella pero de pronto el sintió algo…que le estaba lamiendo los pies.

Haciendo que el joven se levantara totalmente sobresaltado asustando a su esposa, trato de buscar entre las sabanas al responsable de aquella pequeña travesura, para encontrarse a Pucky debajo de las sabanas mordiéndole el pantalón. Como si estuviera indicándole que no se acercara a su mamá. Ni mucho menos que fuera así de cariñoso con ella.

—Por dios Pucky déjame de morder el pantalón o te regresare a tu cuna—se fastidio al observar a la irracional mascota, que seguía mordiéndole el pantalón. Lo que preocupo un poco a Relena ya que no se imaginó que su pequeñito se pusiera así tan celoso. —Pucky no hagas eso, no a tu papá él no me está haciendo nada malo. —le trato de reprender que surgió efecto ya que el cachorrito dejo de morder el pantalón de Heero para que este le pegara asustándolo que se colocó en un rincón.

—Oye no tenías que pegarle de esa manera, por el amor de dios a veces eres demasiado bruto. Con él. —se molestó la joven que se acomodó en su lado de la cama, para tratar de seguir durmiendo. Lo que hico que Heero se acurrucara con ella, para poder tratar de descansar. Cerro sus ojos estaban muy cansados necesitaban descansar.

Mientras que Pucky el cachorrito se acurruco en un lado un poco asustado, pero a la vez muy triste al saber que su papá le había pegado muy duro. Comenzó a chillar muy bajo para que su papá y mamá no lo escuchara. Que estaba llorando. Después de todo, era un bebe de un mes. No comprendía muchas cosas. Solo pensaba en jugar y ser consentido por sus dueños. Como venganza el perrito siguió chillando durante toda la noche para molestar a Heero. Así fue durante toda la noche lo que logro desabistilizar a Heero, pero en cambio Relena estaba profundamente dormida.

…

—Buenos días mis amores ¿Cómo durmieron los dos? —pregunto Relena con una sonrisa, al observar a Heero con los ojos entreabiertos del cansancio. Que a la vez miraba con cierta furia a Pucky el cachorrito que se acurrucaba en el regazo de su papá para que lo consintiera.

—No dormí bien, todo gracias a ti. —se quejó Heero con el perro que se quedó dormido, lo que hico sonreír a Relena. Que les tiro el beso a los dos, se echó a reír porque sabía que Heero estaba molesto.


End file.
